Double Trouble
by SugarADdIccT
Summary: Kashino believes in practicing and working hard to achieve his goal as a student in St. Marie Academy. He never imagines to be caught in a problem: falling in love with a clumsy idiot. But that's not all. He finds himself even more confused when he falls in love again with the clumsy idiot's twin sister. What will Kashino do? Ignore his feelings? Or choose one of them?


**Me: Hi!**

**Kashino: And you wrote another story...**

**Me: So what?**

**Ichigo: No offense, but you should stick to one story at a time.**

**Me: But I really wanted to write this one. (grumbling) Anways, I wrote this in Kashino's point of view and yeah.**

**Kashino: Lucky me.**

**Me: As for some of my other stories, I"m going to rewrite the chapters because they're not greatly revised and the chapters were written when I was half-asleep.**

**Kashino: You still should finish a story at least.**

**Me: I will...I think.**

**Ichigo: Terry does not own YP**

* * *

The chocolate is smooth. Creamy. Silky. And, of course, perfect. Practice makes perfect, especially practicing at night in St. Marie Academy kitchen. And nothing should stand in my way to becoming a chocolatier. I admire my tempered chocolate, feeling proud of myself. A little smile appears on my lips as I start to sculpt a swan. I enjoy being alone in the kitchen with only my tempering skills. Distracted in my sculpting, I don't notice that the kitchen door opened. Not until I hear a familiar voice that I dreaded.

"Hi Kashino!"

I groan as the annoying, clumsy idiot came. Or for short, Amano. That idiot comes near my station, where I want to _peacefully _practice. But when she's here, there is no such thing as peace. I glance at her and my heart hammers against my chest. My hands start to feel clammy and sweaty. Just because _she's _here. In other words, I, sort of, have a crush on her. See, this distraction is the kind of stuff that will prevent me from being the top student, especially when I made a deal with my parents that I will be the top student to stay at St. Marie Academy. My parents are doctors, so they prefer that I follow their 'tradition;' however, I want to be a chocolatier. So I'm not in great terms with them. Enough of that. So Amano coos over my masterpiece and starts pestering me.

"Sugoi! How could you make such thing?"

"Practice. Amano, why are you here?" I demand, frustrated with her and my symptoms of having a crush on an idiot continuously torturing me.

"You're so cruel! I could be in the kitchen if I want! You don't own the kitchen!"

Like I said before, there's no peace.

"I'm just asking."

"Well, I'm going to practice making mille crepe," Amano answers huffily as she walks to a different station.

That's strange. She's going to practice making a simple dessert. I recall the time when she was a new student at St. Marie Academy and couldn't make a simple mille crepe. Now she could, I think. Still surprises me that she's in Group A.

"You forgot how to make it?"

"No! I just…want to practice. Like you do every night."

Her hesitation makes me suspicious. I glance at her and see that she's happier than usual. I mean, like, real excited. Real jovial. Mirthful. Pretty. I jump and drop my tools on the ground. Did I just call her pretty? I'm losing my mind.

"Kashino? Are you okay?" Amano asks, alarmed and surprised.

"Y-yeah," I pause and then, to distract myself, I ask her, "Will you tell me why you're making mille crepe?"

Amano momentarily looks like she wants to tell, but she smiles angelically and replies innocently, "Practicing."

I sigh and pick up the tools and toss them to the sink. Enough practice for today.

"Well, I'm going," I announce after I waste the deformed swan.

"Kashino, wait!" Amano calls out, but I don't wait for her because I need to stay far away as possible from her before I end up confessing my feelings for her. And no way will I do that. No way.

* * *

I arrive at French class, feeling confused. I wonder why Amano wanted me to 'wait.' What if she wanted to tell me that she liked me? Panicked, I tap my feet on the ground furiously. No way. No way. She probably forgot how many eggs to put in the batter. Ugh, why did she have to come in the kitchen? She ruined the peace.

"Hey, Makato."

Now feeling annoyed and confused. Great. I glare at Hanabusa, the rose-obsessed flirt.

"What's the matter, Makato?"

"Nothing," I grit my teeth.

Just leave me alone.

"Is it about Ichigo chan?"

"Hanabusa," I slowly and venomously say.

That rose dude, alarmed, raises his hands in surrender and sits down next to me. Is this the end of people bothering me day? Nope. Of course not. There's still plenty of hours for every single person to come up to me and bother me. Guess who. Andou. Okay, Andou is the least annoying person, but still. I want to be left alone. Can people not get it?

"Hey, Ma kun."

All I do is give a solemn nod and ignore Andou's questioning expression. Waiting for Monsieur Beauregard is the hardest thing when I hear Andou's and Hanabusa's whisperings and feel Amano, yeah she's in my French class, concerned glances. Why are they surprised by my attitude? Aren't I always grumpy? What's so different about today? Well, enough of that because Monsieur Beauregard is finally here. Finally. But not alone. A girl is trailing after him. She has semi-curly chestnut-colored hair, innocent brown eyes and a warm smile. My heart hammers against my chest. My hands start to feel clammy and...wait a minute; those symptoms are so familiar. Please don't tell me that…

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Mikan. Amano Mikan."

I freeze and, first, glance at Andou and Hanabusa, who look equally shocked as me, and then at Amano.

She grins at me and mouths something to me, which I cannot comprehend.

Maestro Beauregard continues, "She is Amano Ichigo's twin sister."

By then, I feel like fainting because all the bothersome weight grew heavier. Hate to admit this, but I think I have a crush on Amano's twin sister, too.

* * *

**Me: How was it?**

**Kashino: ...**

**Ichigo: Interesting.**

**Kashino: This is the worst thing I ever read. Please do not upload this story. **

**Me: I'm not listening to your opinion. Besides, it's your fault.**

**Kashino: For what?**

**Me: For even being a character in a shoujo manga. Did you not expect people to write fan fics with your POV in it? **

**Kashino: (glare menacingly)**

**Ichigo: Er, please don't fight.**

**Me: Anyways, please, please review. And like I said, the other stories will be under construction. May take more than two months. And here's a preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Preview:**

"Um, hi, er, Amano," I awkwardly say.

"Please call me Mikan. You already call Ichigo 'Amano,' right? So to avoid confusion, call me Mikan."

She sticks her hand out and I slowly and cautiously shake it. The skin contact makes me nauseous and embarassed and that's when I know how serious my troubles could be.


End file.
